


Knife or Gun?

by Mochamaker2019



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamaker2019/pseuds/Mochamaker2019
Summary: Life is about options.





	1. Obsession

Don't own the characters and not making any profits off this.

Chapter 1

What Eve thinks about in the middle of the night.

\------If she stares into the abyss, eventually it will stare back. And........Obsession, deep in my heart. Obsession, you'll tear me apart.

 

It began as an obsession. A story she couldn't and wouldn't let go. The bigger picture was intrigueing on a gutteral level when she sat down and thought deeply about what the agency was only now coming to realize. Murders that didn't connect. A psychopath out of control. A woman born to kill for money and for love. The motive is unclear but there's calculation in the acts, the targets chosen well. 

She chews her thumbnail and takes a seat at her kitchen table. Her coffee has gotten cold but she hardly notices. 

After losing the job that didn't really matter to her she was given a gift from an unknown benefactor. Carolyn. The big shark in their little office agency pond. After dazzling Eve with her own theories, she was given free reign to follow her ideas. 

Now, Eve has pictures hanging in her office, her closet door and her bathroom. She stares at the pictures for hours, now that she has a face to look to for the endless killings. Some of the pictures are black and white and don't do the perfect cheekbones and the wide eyes justice but still they haunt her day and night, awake or sleeping, it didn't matter. The sweet voice of the killer sings to her in her sleep, telling her all the naughty things her brain doesn't want to believe. Her husband thinks she's having an affair after he found the note that said 'sorry baby' tucked in her underwear drawer. It was in flowing script and definitely not his handwriting. He was so proud of himself when he held it up and called her out on it, his face in a frown of righteous indignation. She laughed and then got serious. "I'm not having an affair," she laughed again, knowing it was a lie. Because deep down she knows that in a way, she is having an affair. Afterall, it isn't her husband that she thinks about anymore. 

She only thinks of Villanelle.


	2. Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yours forever.

Chapter 2

Villanelle... Villanelle. 

She says it over and over again like a chant. "What was she thinking and how does she feel during each target?" These questions haunt her. 

A glance up confirms that her husband is watching. All she wants is peace to contemplate. 

"What are you muttering?" her husbands barks at her over the dinner table, a meal of green leafs, sliced eggs and sunflower seeds, only lightly salted and fat free dressing made from organic ingredients. She knows she married a child of the sixties if not in age then in spirit. She wants to say "what's wrong with processed foods?!" but a sigh is her only answer. 

Her cell phone rings. She glances at the number and sees that it's Carolyn. Again. She has called 3 times in the last hour. 

A loud squeak echoes as she pushes her plate away. She doesn't meet his eyes as she folds her napkin. "I'm going to the office." A glance back as she gathers her coat confirms her husband is still firmly planted at the table, fork poised over his neatly arranged plate. He probably wonders why his wife is suddenly gone crazy. 

"What perfume are you wearing?" he asks as she moves to step through the front door. 

A scowl takes hold. "It's something French." she shouts then closes the door.

The street is noisy as she grabs a taxi, knowing the train will take far to long to get across the city. Thoughts of her husband remain for most of the 22 minute ride through dark and crowded back roads. 

She unlocks the third locked door and is grabbed by the arm and pulled inside. A curse on her lips as she hears, "what were you thinking?" Dark, wide eyes are inches from her cheek, breath hot on her face. Carolyn, whom is never ruffled is up close and angry. Very, very angry. "She will kill you!" A push to her shoulder. "She is after you!" 

Carolyn points to her computer screen. An instant message appears in the corner. Both of them know exactly where and who it is from. 

In dark red letters, 24 point font. "I missed you Eve. We will see each other soon enough. Yours forever, Villanelle." 

She sighs and drops her head, hiding the smirk on her face from her angry boss. "This is all very Hannibal Lecter."

The war room is quiet now. Her head and her heart battle in silence while Carolyn continues to rant about stupid and idiotic obsessions with serial killers. Not to mention a WOMAN! She hears a question about being into women when she thought EVE was married, to a man but she chooses not to answer. Best not to get into a dating preference debate this late in the evening. She turns and glares back at Carolyn.

"It's all very lioness versus lioness just like on the Discovery channel shows." She can only defend herself but not what she doesn't fully understand. "I don't know what to do. I can't get her out of my head." She shrugs then sits at her desk to stare at the message. 

The office door slams shut. Carolyn has left.


	3. Chase

Chapter 3

Chase

She booked the plane ticket. A trip home to grab a bag with a change of clothes. It would be a short trip this time. 

The house is dark. The night light of the hall left off. She wonders if it was on purpose. As she takes off her jacket she feels the heater warming the entryway against the ever present chill of an English winter. The skin of her arms and back prickle. Removing her boots she creeps upstairs. The master bedroom door is open, the room dark inside. She enters in her sock feet and sees the bed empty. A note rests on her pillow. 

I love you. The script is in block print. 

In the span of a breath she knows that he left. A quick glance in the bathroom confirms his toothbrush is absent.

She has no messages on her phone and no further explanation. She calls him but his cell is turned off. He packed her bag last week knowing she would be leaving sooner or later for another work trip. She has left 3 times in the last month. He never asks for her destination only that she returns safe to his arms. The guilt of what she is doing begins to eat at her stomach. She grabs the bag, her books, briefcase and locks the front door on her way out. Her plane leaves in 3 hours. Destination, Paris France. 

The airport is busy but her check in is fast. She waits for boarding in the lounge, sipping on a lukewarm sweetened tea. She will need the caffeine. 

She knows that Villanelle is based in Paris. And she knows that she is obsessed with Eve. In order to set the trap she must be the bait. Carolyn will even more angry when she realizes that Eve is going rogue. 

A phrase haunts her as the plane leaves the runway- We kill the thing we love most in this world and have no regrets.   
She sniffs her wrist and settles back for the short trip through the darkened pre-dawn sky.


	4. Behind closed eyes

The street lights are off and nearby windows are dark. Rain drips down her neck and pelts her cheeks, cold and fast. She sees her breath misting in the chilly night air. A noise to her left is louder than the rain. 

"What do you want?" 

She begins to worry when there is no answer. 

The rain continues to soak through her clothes, chilling her skin. She must find shelter before she gets sick but there are no overhangs nearby and all the houses look dark and closed off to her. 

"What are you doing out here?" A woman says from behind her. 

She turns and finds a slim and tall woman holding an umbrella that's large and big enough for two. Suddenly the rain quits it's relentless pursuit and she can see without water clouding her vision. The umbrella is over her head, the arm extended from a light brown designer style trench coat. The woman is model beautiful with large eyes, long lashes and a delicate jawline. Her lips pout out and bow. It's a very kissable mouth and she wonders briefly how many suitors the woman has allowed to taste them. 

She draws a deep breath and says back, "I was looking for a place to weather the storm and dry my clothes but nobody is home here. This place is deserted or something." She steps closer , further under the umbrella. 

"Poor tourist, stuck in the rain. I live just up the street. This way . Come with me." The lips tilt in a smirk. 

Eve smiles back. "What's your name? I don't go with strangers. Ma always told me stranger danger." 

She follows anyways because the rain is still pouring and this woman looks kind. They walk swiftly toward a house with a yellow door. The woman remains silent as she opens the door and allows Eve to pass through first. The entryway is warm and a fire crackles in a nearby wood stove. "Let me get you a towel and a change of clothes." 

She bends to remove her boots and notices the woman hasn't moved away . She stands and waits , realizing she might have walked into a trap. 

"I'm dripping all over your floor," she feels hands grab her coat. The hairs on the back of her neck tingle and she feels those lips pushing hot breath against her wet earlobe. 

A breathy chuckle. "I know Eve. Let me help you. You are so chilled. You will have trouble with these buttons."  
Adept hands are moving over her body, buttons pulled and zippers undone, a rush of warmth and then silky soft skin touches her own slick back. Her hair is gathered over her shoulder, gently twisted to stay out of the way. 

She holds her breath. Slender fingers splay over her tummy and she is pulled into a tight hold against a body that is all muscle and jutting bones with hardly any padding. 

"I never told you my name." 

She is spun around fast and pulled in tight. Delicate lips, feather soft begin to devour her bottom lip, her chin and the side of her neck.  
"I know everything about you." Slow nibbles trail down her shoulder as fingers tease and twirl at her hip. "Does your husband make you tremble like this?" "No," she sighs. ............... "Ma'am." Her seat shakes. "You need to leave the plane." She opens her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming something important I think." "That's wonderful. Safe travels. Welcome to Paris. It's dangerous at night." Eve steps away, slipping her coat on and grabbing her carryover bag. She stares at the flight crew and snorts "You have no idea how dangerous."


End file.
